


Dating a Petenshi

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagyuu agreed to let Niou plan their date day. He's understandably nervous about it. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating a Petenshi

“Yagyuu, why do you look like you are about to walk off to your death?” Yanagi asked softly. The regulars were in the clubhouse after one of their less intense practices. Yanagi was worried that Yukimura was getting sick again because he hadn’t once criticized anyone on their form or even tried to play a match. But that concern could wait while he figured out why the normally expressionless gentleman of Rikkai looked so, well, worried.

“I allowed Niou-kun to choose our date plans for the evening and he refused to tell me what we’re doing,” Yagyuu replied in an equally soft tone. “Normally I plan out our dates, working to find things that we both enjoy, but he asked me if he could do so today and I agreed.”

“I see,” Yanagi said. “And you worry that he’ll have something crazy planned.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Actually, yes,” Yanagi said. “However, I believe that Niou already had something in mind when he talked to you and so that there is less for you to worry about than you believe there is.”

Yagyuu smiled slightly. Anyone who didn’t know him would have missed it completely. “Niou-kun does have that side of him that likes to surprise even those who know to be wary of a surprise,” he said. “However, based on some of the things I saw written in his notebook, I feel I have the right to be worried.”

Their conversation was interrupted when Niou appeared and draped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Hey Yagyuu, you ready to go?”

“Almost, Niou-kun, I just need to gather together my books.”

“Leave ‘em, we’ll come back to get ‘em after our date,” Niou said. “That way we don’t have to take them home and we don’t have to haul all the weight around with us.”

“And how will you get them out of the locked clubhouse?” Yanagi asked. 

“That’s for me to know, and you guys to figure out,” Niou replied with a smirk. “Come on, Yagyuu, times wasting.”

Yagyuu shut his locker and tried not to sigh. There were days when he wished that Niou had a little more patience for the small things in life. He didn’t count waiting for the paint bombs Niou planted in the teacher’s room to go off as having patience. Niou grabbed Yagyuu’s hand and almost pulled him out of the clubhouse. “Niou-kun, I cannot imagine there is any reason for us to hurry so,” he said.

“Yeah there is,” Niou replied. “We’re going to be late.”

“I realize you’ll tell me this is a surprise, but where are we going?”

Niou just grinned and kept walking. Yagyuu caught up and fell into step next to him easily. They walked in silence for a while until they got to the local bookstore. Niou ducked behind Yagyuu and pushed his partner into a growing line. “There, we made it,” he said. “Stay here, I need to count something.”

Before Yagyuu could say anything, Niou vanished into the crowd. He sighed and pushed his glasses back into place, standing where he had been left. He wasn’t sure why Niou had brought him to the bookstore in the first place, but thought that it might show some hope for the petenshi. Yagyuu was always trying to convince him there was more to life than manga and video games.

“That was close, but we made it,” Niou said, reappearing at Yagyuu’s side. “You’re number eighty out of a hundred. I was really worried that we wouldn’t be in time and, if Yukimura had run practice any longer, we wouldn’t have been.”

“What event is happening today?” Yagyuu asked. “I imagine it’s something important, if they are counting people and limiting the number allowed inside.”

Niou just grinned and watched Yagyuu’s face for a moment. “You’ll find out in a bit,” he finally said. “You need to relax, Yagyuu. What could happen to you at a bookstore?”

“What indeed?” Yagyuu asked softly.

The line started moving and, when they got closer to the door, Yagyuu watched Niou pull out a ticket. “You’ll need this to get inside,” he said. “Just go where they show you and enjoy. I’ll be in the manga section when you’re done.”

Niou vanished again before Yagyuu could ask him another question. So much for Niou becoming cultured. The gentleman bit back a small sigh and followed the line, presenting the ticket when asked, and filed into a small room. His eyes widened behind his glasses when he saw the author of his favorite series sitting at a table. He had been so busy with school and tennis that he hadn’t realized that there was a new book out in the series. Niou had managed to get him into the talk that the author was giving on his books before the small autograph session. There were days when Niou managed to surprise Yagyuu and he had to admit that it was one of those. No wonder Niou had asked to be able to plan their date for the day, he’d found out about the event and got Yagyuu a ticket for it.

When Yagyuu came out an hour later, with the newest book in a bag, he found Niou reading a manga in a chair near the shelf. “Niou-kun.”

“Hey Yagyuu, you have fun?” he asked.

“This was a nice surprise, thank you,” Yagyuu replied. He kissed Niou’s cheek softly. “I will admit that I had no idea this was even happening today.”

Niou grinned. “I know, which is why I had to get you here,” he said. “I saw the signs up when I was here with Akaya last month. I didn’t hear you say anything about the book, so I figured out that you didn’t know about it.”

They walked out into the street. “Where are we going now?” Yagyuu asked, taking Niou’s hand in his.

“I thought we’d get some dinner and take it to the beach to eat,” Niou replied. “It’s still nice enough and warm, so it’ll be nice.”

“I believe so,” Yagyuu agreed.

The pair got a couple of bentos each and some juice and water to take to the beach. Yagyuu had a feeling they would be getting a snack on the way back to the clubhouse because Niou was always hungry, no matter what was going on. At least he hadn’t started eating while he was playing tennis, like Marui managed with his cakes, but it was a near thing. Yagyuu had accidently opened Niou’s bag and almost dumped twelve rice balls onto the ground. Sanada had noticed and just shook his head, muttering something about it not being candy and stalked off. 

They found a spot on the beach that was sheltered and settled in to eat. “Admit it, Yagyuu, you were worried about today,” Niou said with a small smirk.

“I was,” Yagyuu said. “You must admit, Niou-kun, that you have a reputation and there are times when I can’t even tell what you’re planning. I also know there is a movie out that you really wan to see, one that would give me a headache, and I was slightly concerned that you would want to go and see that this afternoon.”

“Nah, I went yesterday with Marui and Akaya,” Niou grinned. “You had that meeting after practice, and they were free.” He leaned over and kissed Yagyuu softly. “I do try not to do anything that would make you hurt, you know.”

“I do know that, and I appreciate it,” Yagyuu said. “I wish I could say the same for the rest of the team, however.”

Niou snickered. “You noticed Yukimura today, huh?”

“I did, and I know that Yanagi-kun is worried about him.”

“It’s nothing that time won’t fix,” Niou said. “I just slipped about twelve flavored and lubed condoms into Sanada’s tennis bag. Yukimura is trying to figure out who Sanada is dating.”

Yagyuu couldn’t help but snicker. It was a habit he’d picked up when playing as Niou. “And Sanada-kun isn’t dating anyone. I doubt he even knows what a condom is, or what it’s for. Very nice, Niou-kun.”

“Thank you,” Niou said. “I’m rather curious to see how long it takes him to ask someone about them. He hasn’t thrown them out yet.”

“Do you think it’s possible that Sanada-kun does know and is saving them to use with Yukimura-kun?” Yagyuu asked.

“Maybe, but that would only benefit the team because they’d both loosen up a little,” Niou replied. He wrapped up their trash and scooted over to sit next to his boyfriend. “Although I’m more willing to bet that he’d try it on Akaya rather than Yukimura.”

Yagyuu laughed. “And Yukimura-kun would then kill Sanada-kun,” he said. “Maybe we should speak with Yanagi-kun and see if there’s a way to set the two of them up. It would be entertaining to watch, not hurt anyone, and maybe wake Yukimura-kun up a little regarding Kirihara-kun.”

“You read my mind,” Niou smirked. He tilted his head up a little. “I’m glad you had fun today, Yagyuu.”

“All because of you,” Yagyuu replied. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly. Even as sheltered as they were, he wouldn’t let anything else happen. There were some things that shouldn’t be done in public, and especially on a beach. The sand would get everywhere and Yagyuu had to work not to shudder at the idea. “Are we going to stay and watch the sunset or go back and get our books?”

“Let’s just stay for a while,” Niou said. “Then we can be sure the clubhouse is empty and spend some time there too.”

Yagyuu nodded and kissed Niou again. The pair settled back to stare out over the water, exchanging soft kisses every so often. Yagyuu had to admit, it was one of the best dates he’d ever been on with his boyfriend. Maybe he should let Niou plan more often.


End file.
